Vacation
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: So what do you get, when you have Soul Reaper, Two espada's, on a private plane? Alot of Chaos, that will leave Toshiro close to the insanity edge, and a very Bleach Vacation!    Rating will change from T-M :


**I was bored lol. So I made a totally, uh random fic. Idk exactly know the Pairings yet, sorry. Please enjoy. Also I made this On June 3rd. Um, of last year lol. Yeah its been awhile! Also, its going to be in allot of people's POV. Because they are keeping a journal.**

* * *

><p>Hi there, I am Momo Hinamori, and your probably thinking I'm in soul society. No. I am on a plane yes, an airplane, going to many different places around the world, FUN. Why because its my Birthday I deserve a 2 month party ha ha.<p>

Ok, the first place we are going is to Las Vegas, Nevada. Yes the gabbling city of the United States. Oh and your probably wondering, WE? Yes we.

I tell you all who is here, OK, here we go.

There's  
><span>Kenpachi<span>: Yes Kenpachi that scary guy who wants to murder Ichigo ever since Ichigo kicked his ass, yes him. Right now his pissed because he lost one of his bells and his crying, yea Kenpachi is crying because he lost one of his what 10 or 12 bells that he has.

Byakuya: You know him, the guy who every girl wants to glomp or rape, yeah. Byakuya Kuchiki the guy who wont get in a relationship because his faithful to his dead wife (no offence to Hisana) but anyway, moving on. Did you know he does his hair about 20 times a day, jeesh that's more than Yumechika.

Renji: of course his here, why wouldn't he. Renji right now is getting kicked by Ichigo for touching Rukia and Byakuya is kicking Ichigo for kicking Renji for touching Rukia, WOW. What a slap fest huh?

Ikkaku:HA, who doesn't know Ikkaku. His the guy that if he gets a sun-burn on his head, he will be mistaken for the Planet Mars, with eyes. Also did you know Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system? Awesome.

Soi-Fon: What would a vacation be with out a psychotic lesbian, yes a psychotic lesbian, its not everyday you'll meet someone that would kill you and say you worthless, but will also have fantasy about raping a black pussycat.

Toshiro. Yes there is a period-. What kind of Bleach vacation would this be without the most popular character, ha ha, I think its funny that Ichigo is third even though I like Ichigo, its still funny. Toshiro is bored, there is nothing to do, and he says that Las Vegas will be boring because all we will be doing is drinking and it will be hot outside. Awwww poow wittle shiwo he must bwe swo sawd... don't tell him I did that.

Ichigo: Of course if you read up there you'll know his here, and he is still getting kicked by Byakuya for hitting Renji for touching Rukia, jeesh. There so mean to him. I think there jealous of his hair color.

Rukia: Well, she is watching Byakuya kick Ichigo for hitting Renji for touching her, so she is actually laughing her ass off. Saying how badly all three men are wrapped her finger, which you must admit, is true.

Chad: Yeah the big guy. Do you know how big he is? His freaking big. Anyway carrying on, he is big but he is so sweet, I mean seriously he is so nice, he is a big guy, very big guy and usually when you see him you want to run away screaming like a little kid who just saw there parents doing the nasty, but he is very nice in person his a little strange but in a good "I'm not as scary as I look" way. Wow, I said big allot in that sentence.

Uryu: Yes the girly guy, ha ha, his a good at making pretty dresses but I think that's where he needs to stop at, not trying to be mean. But he kicks ass doesn't he?

Rangiku: Now seriously WHAT kind of vacation would it be without Rangiku Matsumoto, not a vacation at all. She is the life of the party. She's also my partner in crime when it comes to annoying the HELL out of Hitsugaya-kun, mwah-ha-ha, *_clears throat* _anyway.

Yumechika: Yes the one that everyone thinks that has a sexual relationship with Ikkaku, and sadly I believe its true haha, not really, ok really. He is such a sweetheart though, he can be a selfish asshole but his sweet... ish.

Gin: Now seriously! What kind of person would the author be if she didn't add him. I mean his creepy, and *SPOILER* in the show he is, well dead :(. But still, his awesome isn't he? Just say hell yeah!

Orihime: Now this is where I say "Everyone needs an air head in a gang of Vacationers" and its true what fun would it be with out the air head. Even though she gets on my LAST damn nerve, she remind me, of well me, from a long time ago, annoying, and obsessed with a guy *_cough*_ Ichigo!_ *cough*._

Yoruichi: Yes the party animal (literally) is here too, she would have died if she didn't come, of she'd live of she'd die-live, I don't know. What do you say when a Soul Reaper dies? I mean we are already DEAD, soooooo.

Kisuke: Of course bucket-hat came, it would be 'lonely'. His mysteriously awesomeness is needed every where. Also am I the only one that finds him, quite attractive.

Kon: Ichigo would be lost with him, (he just wont admit it). He will also be a good punching bag, woohoo!

Grimmjoww: Kentucky long rifle! We have espada's in this story, how damn cool is that! Gotta love Grimmjoww, I mean come on he has blue hair! What's cooler than that?

Ulquiorra: His emo-ish, but Can you blame him, I mean Aizen probably sexually- molested him. Poor, poor, little emo-kid. Anyway, his is well, his sitting in the corner looking like he wants to murder someone, oh god this is gonna be fun.

OK I think that's it.

Ok so again I'm am on a plane and Byakuya finally stopped kicking Ichigo thanks to Rukia telling him that his hair was messed up, talking about that, that's how we got the private plane, yes its ours, ok ok Byakuya's, but anyway. It was hard to get him to buy it seriously.

We(Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, & Me) first started begging him, that didn't work at all. Then we tried to tickle him into it, did you know that Byakuya is ticklish under his arms, its funny as hell, but anyway that didn't work either. Then Rukia and I finally got an idea, as Rangiku and Orihime kept him busy Rukia and me went to the nearest bathroom and got two pairs of scissors, we went back to his office and put some of his hair between the blades and threaten to cut his pretty hair off if he didn't pay for it, and that worked like a charm.

So anyway we are almost at Las Vegas, almost. Rangiku is chasing Gin with a pan saying that he made her drop her last sake bottle on purpose, Uryu was well he was doing what all Uryu's do. Everyone else was just setting around even me, I am setting beside the wall and Toshiro who was actually protecting me from a drunk Ikkaku and Renji.

Byakuya was in the bath room checking his hair, he does that allot. Kenpachi was trying to open the emergency door but his dump ass was "pushing" and it say's "pull". Kon was trying so hard to get Orihime's top off while she was sleeping. Chad was reading a book from back her it looks like " A Child Called "IT" " that's a good book people. Toshiro was grumbling something to himself but I couldn't make it out. Kisuke and Yoruichi were playing poker with Soi-Fon. Yumechika was trying to get phone service which wasn't working haha.

Ok I'm getting tired I or maybe some one else will write tomorrow. Anyway, Happy Birthday to me!

_**Momo Hinamori**_

_**6/3/11**_

_**Vacation Beginning**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like :) I will continue as soon as possible Also I changed the date and it wasn't last year that I wrote this it was 09 hahaha!<strong>


End file.
